Eadina (5e Race made by Daisuke1038)
Eadina This Race was Ported from a Pathfinder Homebrew Race, made by Daisuke1038 A strange race. These Eadina seem to reside in any incredibly large, and feared, forest. As to the reason, many people would tell you Sentient Plants are preposterous, and others would fear the concept. People fear the forest becoming Sentient, and eventually coming for them. Eadina live for an incredibly long time, being known to live for an average of 200 years, with a small few becoming 300. Once an Eadina reaches the end of their cycle, they are dug waist deep into the dirt, and they rest. Once they awaken, they are more tree-like. Thus starts the cycle of Old Age and Protectors of the Eadina. Those that have reached 300 become the largest trees in a forest. * Eadina are natural born hunters of the forest, able to sneak in a forest and notice their surroundings with better ease. * Eadina do not sleep, therefore there can be day and night watches all around. Only the Nature-Melders sleep, as doing such things wane their mental strength. * Eadina are resourceful and careful. They build villages along large bodies of good, not stagnant or similar, water. They seem to heal and absorb what they require from the water. Eadina are Natural born hunters and druids, but being part of a forest so long, they don't have the same knowledge as a Human does on the outside world. Their skin is made of a plant-like grass, almost. Most normal Eadina blend in extremely well with the dense forests they inhabit. Not many trust the majority of the Eadina, but some of those that venture away from the forest, seem slightly stronger, and more like a normal person. Aside from a few telltale signs, they blend in with society well enough. Normal Eadina * +2 Dex * -1 Int * +1 Wis Human Eadina * +2 Dex * -1 Int * +1 Cha Eadina heavily dislike Fire/Cold. Heavily dense forests give them enough protection against these elements naturally; However, conjured elements are their bane. * Want to know what the names are used for an Eadina? Use this link: https://donjon.bin.sh/fantasy/name/#type=outsider;outsider=Earth Elemental Eadina Names Eadina have 3 different types. Forest, Jungle, and Snowy Forest. They mostly use these traits * Trait Descriptions * Mostly Plant: These are the majority of Eadina They are natural born hunters. * Perceptive: Advantage (Or Proficiency Bonus if you do not already have) to, well, Perception * Sleepless Being: A Race with this does not require sleep, unless to recharge spells, heal, and the like. * Xenophobic Language: Eadina have been in the forests for so long, their natural language is Sylvan, but they know not much else without the right Intelligence. * Hydrated Vitality: Eadina heal 2 hitpoints for every 1 round anytime they submerge completely within a body of natural salt water, fresh water, or brackish water. Stagnant, poisoned, or trapped water (such as water within an artificial pit or a bag of holding) does not activate this ability. Members of this race can heal up to 2 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. * Fertile Soil: Clerics who are members of this race with the Nature domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. This trait does not give members of this race early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers that they could already use without this trait. * Resistances: Eadina are unlike normal Humanoids. Mind Affects, Stuns, Poisons, Paralysis, Sleep, and Polymorph do not affect them as much, as they get advantage and 1.5 Proficiency Bonus against those effects. Their mind is strong. Their bodies are flexible, and always mobile. * Weakness to Fire: Eadina are, well, obviously, plants. Fire and Nature do not mix well. * Tree speech: Many Eadina have the ability to talk to the nature around them. This method has been used for a millenia to not only track hunters, but to flee from any who threatens them. * Hide With Nature: Eadina can hide within large forests much better than anywhere else. They have an advantage (Or proficiency bonus if not already acquired) in Stealth while hiding or moving silent in a forest of what they're used to. Alternative Race Traits * Magical Soil: Sorcerer members of this race with the Wild Magic Origin treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. This trait does not give members of this race early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers that they could already use without this trait. Replaces Hydrated Vitality and Fertile Soil * Small, 20 feet: Some Eadina are short and more stubby. They are more nimble, but are slower. Replaces Size Category and Speed. * Weakness to Cold: Some Eadina care less about fire and worry more about freezing to death. These Eadina are more apt for much hotter forests than to be in temperate or frozen ones. This replaces Weakness to Fire * Mostly Human: Some Eadina can pull off being a Human pretty well. However, in being Mostly human, they are losing some of their connection to nature. The plants around them refuse to speak with those Mostly Human, as even they are confused of their origins. They are still the hunters they are meant to be, but they can also blend in with society more easily. Their resistances become advantage instead of having the Proficiency Bonus added to it, and are built more like the average human. In being more human, and more likely to blend with society, they get a +2 to Charisma than to Wisdom. This Trait Replaces Perceptive, Tree-Speech, Resistances, Abilities and Hide With Nature. * Blinded: Some Eadina cannot see. They use things like Echolocation and scent to find their way around. Even though they have lost their sight, they have Blindsense within 30 feet, and their Perceptiveness gains Advantage (Or Proficiency Bonus if not already acquired). This Trait Replaces Low-Light Vision and Perceptive. Extra Notes Mostly Human and Blinded traits can be combined, but at a disadvantage to stealth, as the mostly human blind are more clumsy. Forest Eadina are the most common, being able to select anything from the Trait List Jungle Eadina must have * Weakness to cold Cold Forest Eadina must have * Weakness to fire Category:Hall of Shame